


The Nature of Demons and Nobles

by Mesonoxian



Category: Dear. Door (Manhwa), Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other characters in the two fandoms also appear, Post-Canon, Spoiler warning for Dear. Door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesonoxian/pseuds/Mesonoxian
Summary: Demons travel between Hell and Earth through "Doors". One reason a demon goes back to hell is to recharge their soul, the root of their magic.As it turns out, Nobles are decedents of Demons, with the Noblesse being closer in soul to a demon than the rest of the Nobles. However, none of the Nobles know that as such records have disappeared with time. Frankenstein certainly doesn't know that as he frantically tries to find a way for Raizel to replenish his soul.It's convenient then, as a "Door" walks into Chairman Lee's office.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cain (DEAR. Door)/Do Gyeong Joon (Dear. Door)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“Chairman Lee, Officer Do Gyeong Joon is here for the 2pm meeting.”

“Thank you Ms. Kim,” Frankenstein pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please send him in.”

Since founding Ye Ran High School, Frakenstein made sure to hold both students and the faculty to high standards. Anyone found to have any indiscretion were disciplined fairly with no exceptions. As a result, Ye Ran was known not only for their outstanding students, but also their excellent staff. 

_Until this fucking incident._ Frankenstein seethes at the _absolute idiot_ who decided that joining a bunch of local gangsters was a good life choice. That wouldn’t have warranted the involvement of law enforcement if said faculty member didn’t decide that helping them deal out a new _highly addictive_ and _highly unstable drug_ was a _fucking good idea_. The only good thing is that the faculty member still had enough common sense to avoid dealing to students. But still, he’ll have to speak to the student body, reassure the parents, make sure that no other member of Ye Ran gets any ideas to follow that idiot's footsteps... _Damn, as if I don’t have enough on my plate trying to find a way to help Master…He’s becoming weaker everyday..._

Two knocks in quick succession brought Frankenstein out of his reverie. “Please come in.”

He had sensed the officer approaching but hadn’t paid much attention. Tao’s research showed that Officer Do is an ordinary police officer. He had no ties to the Union or any other suspicious groups. The most interesting thing about him was his involvement in investigating and closing a case that involved a religious cult. As impressive as the Officer’s dedication to justice is, he’s just a baseline human.

_(Well, they say hindsight is 20/20.)_

The door opens to reveal a dark-haired, blue-eyed police officer around his late twenties. He's clothed in the standard police uniform that shows his rank as a senior police officer. Standing at 5’10, Gyeong Joon is slim but solid in the way swimmers are built. The officer is the type of person that would turn a few heads down the street, given his rather fine features and uncommon blue eyes ( _some European ancestry perhaps?_ ), however, Frankenstein has been living with Nobles, _including the Noblesse himself_ , of whom he is extremely partial to…so Officer’s Do’s attractiveness was noted and promptly deleted.

“Good afternoon Chairman Lee,” Officer Do walks over to shake Frankenstein’s hand. “I’m Officer Do Gyeong Joon. Thank you for fitting me in your schedule on such short notice.”

“Not at all Officer Do," Frankenstein gestures for the officer to sit on the couch. “I should be thanking you for looking into this manner.”

What occurred in the next twenty or so minutes was as Frankenstein predicted. A tedious but necessary interview on the situation. A lot of variations of _“No officer, he did not exhibit suspicious behaviors in the past,”_ and _“Yes, his background check was clean,”_ with a dash of _“Of course Ye Ran will fully cooperate with this investigation.”_

As Officer Do wraps up the interview with promises to keep Frankenstein appraised of the investigation, a knock interrupts the dou. Only one person can come directly to Frankenstein’s office without going through his secretary. His heart clenches as, sure enough, the barely there wisp of Raizel’s aura brushes against his senses.

“Please excuse me for one moment,” Frankenstein says to the officer as he stands up to let Raizel in. “This may be urgent.”

It may very well be urgent if his Master is seeking him out while knowing he’s in a meeting. Raizel is usually considerate of his duties as the Chairman of the school, and leaves him to his work while he spends time with Shinwoo and the rest of the children.

“Mast—, ahem, Raizel, is everything alright?” But his Master isn’t looking at him. His attention is focused on Officer Do, and as Frankenstein turns around, he can see why.

Do Gyeong Joon also has his attention on Raizel, but instead of the usual human reaction of seeing a Noble, the human has a wary and guarded look in his eyes. He had gotten up from the couch, and his hands had moved away from the papers he was packing up. One hand is close enough to his gun that he could draw it at any time.

In response, Frankenstein subtly shifted his stance to be able to neutralize the sudden threat in the room and defend his Master if needed. Why is the officer on guard in Raizel’s presence? Humans are usually in awe of the beauty and elegance of Nobles...Unless he had dealings with Nobles before? 

“Officer Do, is something the matter?” He watched as Do Gyeong Joon’s eyes darted to him, then back at his Master before frowning and turning his attention back to Frankenstein.

“...Are you…?” Do Gyeong Joon stops there, appearing to be puzzled as he glances between Raizel and Frankenstein standing protectively in front of him. But Frankenstein is having none of that.

“Am I what?” Frakenstein has had a long day, and he still has to find a way to help his Master. He doesn’t have the time nor the patience to play the waiting game with an unknown factor. “Is there a problem here?” He flashes his _look-how-nice-I-am-but-actually-I-will-kill-you_ smile at the officer to mask his irritation.

Do Gyeong Joon purses his lips before speaking again. “Are you a ‘Door’”?

 _‘Door’? Is that supposed to be an insult or something?_

A human with prior or current dealings with a Noble or not, Frankenstein is confident in his abilities to neutralize him. He can always have one of the trio tail him later too, it’s not like they haven’t resolved far bigger situations before. Frankenstein is one second away from showing the officer the exit when the Do Gyeong Joon continues, bringing Frankenstein’s flippant thought of having the trio handle this to a halt.

“He’s not human right?” The officer gestures to Raizel. “Are you his ‘Door? I can help you, but...it seems that you’re...fine?” Officer Do tilts his head quizzically as he continues to glance between the two, as if trying to figure out something.

Well. That confirms that Do Gyeong Joon knows more that he should. But what in Lord’s name is this door he keeps talking about? “Officer Do,” Frankenstein stalks up to the officer. “It appears that our conversation isn’t over, why don’t you sit back down?”

Credit to the officer though, he doesn’t step back even as Frankenstein threateningly encroaches in his personal space. As Frankenstein is just about to give Do Gyeong Joon a strong “guiding” hand back down to the couch, his secretary’s voice comes through the intercom.

“Chairman Lee, your 2:30pm appointment is here. Should I continue to ask them to wait?” A glance at the clock shows that it’s almost 2:50pm. While Frankenstein could care less about the people waiting in the receptionist area, he remembers that there was a time and place to interrogate potential threats, and the school is not one of them.

Officer Do takes this chance to slip away to the door. “It appears you’re quite busy Chairman Lee, I won’t hold you up any longer. I’ll keep in touch with the drug case.” He gives both Frankenstein and Raizel another appraising look. “...Forget about what I said, I apologize for the confusion. Have a good day.” And with that, he closes the door.

Frankenstein whirls around to face his Master, intending to ask if he had sensed something off from the human, and if that was why he came to his office. However, Raizel’s slightly furrowed brow stops his line of questioning. “Master…?”

“Frankenstein...I wasn’t able to read his mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot moves, like, an inch at the end. Most of this chapter is use to explain shit...hope ya'll still enjoy it :( 
> 
> Stay tuned for the end notes for incoherent ranting.

Master wasn’t able to read Officer Do’s mind? That is...concerning.

While his Master respects one’s free will and privacy, humans normally don’t have any mental training to shield their thoughts from Nobles. A library would be considered quite to humans, but to Raizel and other Nobles, the noise level would be the same as if they were at a concert. Nobles can choose to close their minds from others, but that would be the same as asking a human to close their eyes or plugging their ears. A Noble’s mental sense is just as, if not more important than the other five.

The crease in Raizel’s brow fades as he sits elegantly on the couch. Frankenstein busies himself with making his Master’s tea, the people waiting to meet with him in the receptionist area all but pushed out of his mind. A human with enough mental training to shield their thoughts from Nobles? How interesting. The scientist in Frankenstein perks up at this. 

There are humans who practice meditation or have natural mental fortitude, but from his experience, Nobles are still able to hear the thoughts of those humans. The only difference is that those thoughts are broadcasted in a less chaotic manner. Frankenstein has shields against Nobles’ mind reading abilities, but those were a combination of Dark Spear, his contract with the Noblesse, and his hundreds of years of research and training.

“Master, could you please elaborate? Did you mean he has shields such as I do?”

“...It’s similar. Yet, different.” Raizel sips his tea and continues. “There was a barrier to his mind formed from an energy not of his own...it is not the same as Dark Spear, but it has the same... chaotic and destructive nature.” He looks down at his tea, an imperceptible troubled look crosses his face.

“I see...you appear concerned for him.” Master is always so kind and generous, however ....”It is also concerning that he knows that you are not human. It is unclear if he knows about Nobles specifically, but I will have M-21 investigate him.” 

Frankenstein refills Raizel’s teacup. “With M-21 tailing him, we will know soon enough if Officer Do presents a danger, or if he is at risk of succumbing to that energy.” Do Gyeong Joon had seemed like an upstanding officer, Frankenstein would hate to have to ‘take care’ of him as a threat, or see him succumb to an unknown nefarious force.

...Great. They had finally resolved the whole Union situation, and he is still so damn busy testing ways to revitalize his Master, why did Officer Do have to throw a wrench in things? Frankenstein closes his eyes and runs an irritated hand through his hair. 

If Frankenstein had opened his eyes in that moment, he would have seen a flash of regret in Raizel’s eyes at his servant's obvious distress.

* * *

_Who was that guy? He wore a student uniform, but he definitely wasn’t human. At first I thought he was a demon, but something felt off...I think Chairman Lee said his name was Raizel? I’ll have to look into him._

Gyeong Joon has become more and more sensitive to demons since becoming a Door roughly a year ago. He isn’t just any old demon’s Door either. He’s the Door for Cain, the Lord of the Western Lands of Hell, the King of Destruction, the... horny dofus that is actually a pretty sweet guy sometimes…

Gyeong Joon gives himself a light slap on his cheeks as he walks to his desk at the police station. _Focus Gyeong Joon, not the time to be thinking about your, uh, boyfriend? Lover??...Ugh, stop thinking about that punk, you have work to do._

Since demons use humans as Doors to travel between Hell and the mortal realm, a human’s soul almost always deteriorates from the exposure to a demon’s magic, leading to madness, catatonia, or death. For some reason, Gyeong Joon is still whole and healthy, even after serving as the Door for Cain, a demon with _much_ more power than your average demon, for such a long time.

At first, Gyeong Joon thought Chairman Lee was Raizel’s Door given their familiarity, but seeing how the Chairman still looked healthy (if a little tired) and how he stood protectively over the student, he may have gotten it wrong. Chairman Lee was probably just being protective of a student under his care. _Ahhh, how embarrassing. I normally don’t just spew out demon related stuff at strangers, this damn drug case probably tired me out more than I thought...Might as well go home for the night, it’ll also give me a chance to ask Cain if he knows who or what Raizel is._

* * *

M-21 takes to the rooftops as he follows Do Gyeong Joon on his way home after his shift. 

When Frankenstein had initially told him to follow and investigate the officer because he appeared to know more than he should about Raizel, he had thought Officer Do was going to be an enhanced human like Tao and Takeo, or some sort of hybrid experiment like him. Imagine his confusion now when Officer Do has shown to be nothing but a baseline human so far.

M-21 hops on to the ledge of the roof opposite of the human’s destination to get a clear view of Officer Do’s apartment door. The officer lives in an average apartment in an average area of town. It’s honestly starting to grate on M-21’s nerves how _average_ this human is to warrant Frankenstein’s suspicions. _Can you please do SOMETHING interesting so I don’t have to report back empty handed? Frankenstein will dock my pay if I do damn it...Huh, ask and ye shall receive._

Before Do Gyeong Joon even reaches for his keys, the door opens to reveal a mountain of a man with short and wavy white hair, gold eyes, and dark tan skin. From M-21’s experience, he can say one thing definitively: Officer Do’s roommate is definitely not human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh pacing is so hard. I feel like I wrote a little over 1K words of a whole lotta nothing :'( I think it's cuz I'm trying to explain why the characters are reacting the way they are, and justifying anything that seems "out of character". I probably try to do this because at work, part of my job is to scrutinize proposals/projects etc. so that everything makes sense....but apply that to fic writing and suddenly it's just "liiisten, he's doing this because of this and that and it. Sort of fits into their character? I'm trying to make it fit??" (cries).
> 
> Raizel definitely talked waaay more than he usually does, but let's chalk it up to him being _just_ a smidge rattled by a another human who isn't Frankenstein with a shield/weird energy in his head. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who kudos-ed and commented, I feel like I've found my people :D :D :D 
> 
> Did our Dear. Door fandom grow?? Just a little bit??? Did our Cain/Gyeong Joon canoe level up into (gasp) a lifeboat????? lolz

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo all.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote a Noblesse fic, much less any fic. I may be out of touch with the fandom/characterization, so please excuse any OOC. 
> 
> I'll be honest, one reason I'm writing this fic is because I'm in a little canoe by my lonesome shipping Cain/Gyeong Joon. Those two are from the manhwa Dear. Door by Pluto which I HIGHLY recommend. I feel like I'm alone in that fandom, hence this x-over fic as a shameless plea to read that manhwa and join me in hell. I feel like this crowd would really enjoy it.
> 
> Some Dear. Door warnings (and just a smidgen of spoilery stuff to promote it, think of it like a trailer):
> 
> Honestly, the main couple (yes, they're actually together!!) is so fucking cute, you'll die from the sweetness. The secondary couple will give you the angst to balance it out. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings for Dear. Door: There are pretty explicit smut scenes consistently throughout the manwha, and there are some dub-con/non-con moments. The main couple has that in the beginning, but after a certain point it's all enthusiastic consent :D
> 
> Here's the link to the manhwa, come join me in hell.
> 
> https://1stkissmanga.com/manga/dear-door/


End file.
